


the sawamura family recipe

by suga



Series: prompts [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 04:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10550162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suga/pseuds/suga
Summary: daichi tends to a sick suga.





	

> **Anonymous said:** for the writing prompt thing you posted?? maybe like a daisuga thing where like suga gets sick or smth (jus like minor thing like flu whatver) and basically daichi has to like take care of him for the day or w/e and its just like fluffy and stuff?? thank u!!! <333 c:

* * *

The world was too hot.

No, no.

The world was too cold!

Wait, that wasn’t right.

The world was definitely too hot.

Sugawara Koushi was _not_ having a good time. His overhead fan was on full blast, but he continued to overheat. As soon as he stuck his leg out of his blanket, however, it was as though a blizzard tore through the room. He tossed and turned as he tried to get comfortable before he abruptly stopped, a loud groan escaping his mouth as his stomach continued to flip.

Sugawara Koushi did not do sickness well.

Sawamura Daichi also did not do sick Sugawara Koushi well.

Daichi, bless his heart, always ventured back to Suga’s apartment between classes instead of going to the library for a hard study session to make sure he hadn’t done anything in a weird fever haze. But despite the last couple of days, Suga’s condition wasn’t getting much better.

Daichi’s free day fell on a Friday. He woke up early despite not having any classes, and got dressed before heading out the door. His first stop was the grocery store, where he picked up all the things he would need to make a large batch of the Sawamura family wonder-soup, the soup to cure all ailments. His basket was filled high with chicken and vegetables before he checked out of the market. The pharmacy was next on his list of places to visit before finally making his way to his boyfriend’s apartment.

With two full bags, Daichi had some difficulty with his key to the apartment before he finally managed to step inside. The apartment was dark and quiet, and he figured Suga had yet to leave his bed that morning. When Daichi stepped into the living room, however, he was surprised to find the man lying on the couch with the television on at a low volume. Dark circles surrounded his eyes and he looked as though he had been awake all night, and Daichi felt his chest tighten because he hadn’t been there.

_“Are you sure you don’t need me to stay?” Daichi asked the previous evening, brushing Suga’s hair back from his forehead._

_“I don’t want to get you sick, so go home.” Suga had managed to rasp, his voice still mostly gone._

Daichi had been rather reluctant to leave that night, but he had resolved to show up bright and early that morning to make up for it.

“Did you get any rest?” Daichi asked as he moved to set the bags on the kitchen table, which separated the kitchen from the living room. Suga only groaned as he turned to look at him.

“Maybe an hour or two. I’ve been in here since about four.”

Daichi moved back to the living room and crouched beside the couch, pressing his hand to Suga’s forehead. Like he had been the last few days, the man was burning up.

Daichi quickly moved to the bathroom to retrieve a cool wet cloth before returning to place it on Suga’s forehead. Suga hummed appreciateivly and let his eyes droop shut.

“I’m going to make you some lunch because I am sure you haven’t eaten anything proper since last night.”

“My stomach didn’t keep it,” Suga muttered, peeking his eye open, “saltines have been the only thing staying down.”

Daichi bit the inside of his lip and shook his head. “I’m making some soup, and it’s going to make you feel ten times better than you did before you got sick.”

Suga hummed and a small lopsided grin grew on his face. “My hero.”

Daichi laughed quietly at that and reached for Suga’s hand, bringing the back of it to his lips.

“Get some rest, love. I’ll be in the kitchen.”

When he was sick, Sugawara Koushi was known to be quite needy, but as soon as Daichi had stepped into the kitchen that morning, the man on the couch had immediately fallen asleep. Daichi was somewhat relieved for that, making it much easier for him to cook with no distractions.

Onions, carrots, and celery simmered in the pot before the rest of the ingredients were poured in. Daichi opened and closed Suga’s cupboards as he tried to find all of the spices he needed to flavor the wonder-soup as close to what his grandmother had made him when he was much younger.

By the time it was nearly done, the aroma was making his mouth water, and out of the corner of his eye he could see Suga start to stir on the couch.

“What is that smell?” the man mumbled, sitting up enough that the cloth on his forehead fell to his chest. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand as he tried to focus in the dimly lit apartment, the only light coming from over the stove and from the television. “My nose is still plugged but I can sort of smell it.”

Daichi grinned as he stirred everything in the pot. “It’s going to make you feel better, I promise.”

Suga nodded slowly before pushing himself more off of the couch, wrapping the comforter he had dragged from his bedroom to the living room tighter around his bare body. Daichi watched him for a moment before retrieving a glass of water and a large mug. He filled the mug with a heaping ladle of soup and took it to the living room after turning the temperature on the stove down.

Daichi handed the mug to Suga and set the glass of water on the coffee table. Suga thanked him quietly as he took the mug and blew the steam from the top.

“What’s in it?” Suga asked, jiggling the mug to look at the contents.

“Everything good for you.”

Suga scrunched up his nose before taking a sip. One sip turned to five, turned to emptying the mug.

Daichi raised his eyebrow as he watched the man eat. “Is it good?”

Suga turned towards Daichi and held out the empty mug. “Can I have some more?”

Grinning, Daichi took the mug from Suga to refill it in the kitchen. When he brought it back, Suga had the comforter around his waist and reached for the soup. The second mug was gone just as quickly as the first, followed the entire glass of water.

Daichi set both the glass and the mug on the coffee table and glanced at Suga just as the man yawned.

“You should get some more rest.” Daichi said quietly, moving to push himself from the couch as Suga stopped him.

“Stay here,” the man muttered, looking up at him through his messy silver locks. “I rest better when you’re here.”

Who was Daichi to say no to such a request? The man grinned and nodded before sitting back down on the couch, grabbing the remote from the coffee table before Suga’s head was settling in his lap.

“Put on anything you’d like.” Suga mumbled softly as he wrapped his blanket around himself, feeling sleep starting to pull at him more.

Daichi did just that and flipped channels with one hand while his other combed through Suga’s hair. He didn’t settle on a movie until he could hear Suga’s breathing even out, signaling that he had falling asleep. Daichi’s eyes moved from the television to Suga’s face and he couldn’t fight the smile that crossed his face as he watched the man he loved sleep soundly in his lap.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://plisstsky.tumblr.com) « inbox now open for prompts
> 
> comments and kudos are the bees knees!


End file.
